Broken Walls
by Poison Heart 209
Summary: When starfire is gravely injured a mysterious girl shows up and heals her. Though far from friendly she has no choice but to accept their help in return and learns a thing or two along the way.
1. Prolog

Broken Walls

By: Poison Heart 209

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

Prolog

Titans Tower Medical Wing

"Listen to the sound of my voice and know the words I speak are truth. You are whole, as we speak your wounds are healing, bones are realigning, muscle and sinew are knitting together and skin is scabbing and growing anew. Everything will be as it once was and you will feel no pain. Now… awaken and be whole!"

Starfire opens her eyes to see her friends staring down at her worriedly. She smiles up at them and the titans heave a collective sigh of relief.

"Friend Robin why does everyone look so worried?"

Robin gathers her up in his arms and hugs her close headless of the blood that's staining his uniform. Starfire still confused, never less wraps her arms around him and returns his hug

"And why are you crying… Robin?"

Robin burries his face in her firey hair as the others gather close in a group hug. From a few inches away a girl coughs into her arm trying to muffle the sound. Cyborg looks up and detaches himself from the group so that he can walk over to her. Putting a concerned hand on her shoulder he looks down at her.

"Hey are you ok?"

The girl coughs again splattering a tiny bit of blood onto her hand which she hastily wipes away on the side of her jeans.

"I'm fine"

She coughs again and a flash of anger crosses her face.

"You're friend will be fine, I have to go now"

Robin looks up from Starfires hair and shakes his head

"Wait! You have to let us thank you properly you cant leave yet we don't even know your name."

The girl hops off the bed nearly loosing her balance as she does so and starts to walk towards the door

"My name is Amanda and I don't want any thanks"

Just as she is about walk out the door when Beastboy grabs a hold of her arm.

"Hey wait… at least let us make you dinner or something… I make a mean tofu burger"

He smiles lightly hoping to earn a smile in return but instead is rewarded with a frown. Amanda pulls her arm from his grasp and knocks into the door frame as she does so

"I'm good"

She takes a step out of the doorway and into the hallway but stumbles and a quiet curse flies from her mouth before she can stop it. She starts to walk away leaning heavily against the wall one arm wrapped around her middle but before she can go more then a few steps a coughing fit takes over her. Almost instantly Cyborg is by her side a soft hand rubbing circles on her back.

"Are you sure your ok? Maybe you should stay here tonight and rest…"

The concern in his voice seems to anger her for some reason and she jerks away from him

"I told you I'm fine"

She takes another step away from him but her legs give out and she starts to fall to the ground. Cyborg catches her mid fall and she curses again. Her vision starts to go dark and even knowing whats about to happen she struggles to get out of his grasp.

"Let me go I said I was..."

Cyborg is surprised when the girl in his arm stops speaking midsentence.

"Hey… Amanda…"

When she doesn't answer he sighs and walks back into the medical wing. Gently he places her in one of the beds and covers her up. The others watch as he starts to attach monitors to the girls body and when he notices he makes a shooing motion at them.

"Rob why don't you help Star get cleaned up I'm sure shes wondering what happened and you two don't you have something better to do then stare?"

Annoyed at his scolding Raven disappears through a portal and Bestboy follows Starfire and Robin out of the room. Cyborg finishes attaching monitors to the girl and begins the standard tests. After the computer spits out a trail of paper a mile long he looks at Amanda and shakes his head. He pulls up a chair and takes a seat next to her bed to wait.


	2. Chapter 1

Broken Walls

By: Poison Heart 209

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

Chapter 1

Titans Tower Medical Wing 1 week later

Amanda opens her eyes and nearly jumps out of her skin. Starfire is leaning a little too close to her and when she sees the other girl open her eyes she grabs her in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh most joyous day you have finely awoken! I must give you many thanks for boyfriend Robin has told me all of what you have done for me and I am most grateful!"

Robin chuckles slightly and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Star I told you, you don't have to say boyfriend before my name and if you don't let her go you're going to make her pass out again"

Starfire releases her death grip on the girl who crumples to the bed with a groan. From her other side Cyborg smiles at her

"Well good morning"

Amanda fights the urge to hide her face beneath the thin blanket that's covering her and instead sits up. Her arms shake as she does so but she ignores it and the looks she receives. When she attempts to swing her legs over the side of the bed and stand Robin puts his hand out and stops her

"Woo take it easy I don't think you should be going anywhere just yet, you've been unconscious for a week you need time to get your strength back. "

"I'm fine"

She pushes his hand away and stands on shaky legs only to fall back on the bed.

"You're more than welcome to stay here for as long as you'd like Amanda; we owe you for saving Starfire"

"That is correct; I have not properly thanked you yet with the tamaranian feast of life"

Starfire jumps to her feet excitedly

"Now that you have awoken I shall begin cooking right away!"

She rushes from the medical wing and Robin laughs nervously

"I'll try and talk her out of it, Tamaranian food …. Can be a little hard to handle if you're not used to it. Once you're feeling up to it feel free to have Cyborg show you around the tower, like I said you're welcome to stay for as long as you would like"

He waves as he walks out the door. Once he's gone Cyborg clears his throat

"So how are you feeling? You gave us all quite a scare"

Annoyance crosses Amanda's face and she tries to stand again. When she is unsuccessful she sighs

"Where are my clothes?"

Cyborg holds them out to her and she starts to slip them on under the hospital gown. When she stops and stares at him he quickly turns around so that she can pull her shirt on in privacy.

"Thanks for the help or whatever"

Cyborg turns around to see her walking towards the door

"Hey wait a minute"

He reaches out and grabs her arm knocking her off balance but he manages to catch her before she can fall. Ignoring her protests he carries her back to the bed and sits her in it.

"You're not strong enough to be heading out just yet"

Amanda's anger gets the better of her and when she speaks its harsher then she would have liked

"Who asked you? I'm fine and I want to leave"

She starts to stand again but Cyborgs strong hand pushes her back down so that she is lying in the bed.

"Listen here girl, I don't know what kind of evil people you've dealt with in the past but I'm not like them, none of us here are. We're worried about you and until I'm sure you're at one hundred percent you're not going anywhere got it?"

He looks at her with hard eyes but they quickly soften when he sees her holding back tears. She swats at his arm and sits back up her long hair falling to hide her face. She swipes at her eyes and curses.

"I hate people like you. I'm leaving and if you try and stop me I'll kill you"

She stands again only to have Cyborg push her back down.

"People like me?"

"Liars, people who pretend to care when they don't even know you, people who act all high and mighty but are really just as pathetic and low as the rest of us"

She stands a third time and when Cyborg moves to push her back down her hand lashes out and smacks him across his cheek. It stings but he simply grabs her hand and pulls her into a hug. She struggles for a moment sinking her teeth into his shoulder and trying to pull away but stops when she feels Cyborgs hand on the back of her head. He holds her to him so gently and carefully that it stuns her into stillness.

"I don't know what happened to you to make you think all people are like that, but some of us are different, some of us really do care Amanda. What happened to you to make you believe that you have to do everything alone?"

A muffled sob escapes from Amanda's throat and Cyborg releases her pushing her back on the bed as he does so. He kneels down so that they are on the same level and pulls her into another hug.

"Everything is going to be ok from here on out. You don't have to be like this anymore Amanda, you don't have to push people away anymore. I'm going to be your friend, all of us here are."

She sobs again and pulls away from Cyborg who this time lets her go.

"Please… Please just let me go… I can't… I can't do this again."

"Everything will be ok Amanda, trust me, I know it's hard and I know you don't have any reason to believe what I'm telling you is true but take a chance and trust me. Everything is going to be ok, you don't have to be alone anymore."

"I just want to leave… please just let me leave"

She slides off the other side of the bed and tries to head for the door only to be stopped by Cyborg. He holds her at arm's length and looks down at her sadly.

"I'll make you a deal, stay here just one week and let me show you that I'm telling the truth and then if you still want to leave I'll take you anywhere you want to go. Just one week that's all I'm asking."

Amanda starts to shake and another sob escapes her throat

"Fine… Fine… One week and then you have to let me leave"

He steers her back to the bed just as a flash of lightning lights up the sky outside. She curls up in a ball underneath the thin blanket trying to regain control of herself when she feels a new weight fall over her. Cyborg tucks the new blanket in around her and then walks to the computer. He punches in a code and the room goes dark except for the soft glow of the monitors and the occasional flash of lightning. He takes his seat next to her and ignores the fact that she winces when he first starts to rub slow circles on her back through the blankets. Staring out at the stormy sky slowly her body starts to relax and her breathing returns to a normal rate, without looking at Cyborg she speaks in a tired voice

"Thank you"

Cyborg smiles at the back of her head his hand never sensing to rub her back.

"What are you saying thank you for?"

When she doesn't answer he chuckles

"Tell you what, how about we play a game?"

"I'm tired. I don't want to play a game"

He chuckles again

"No no no this is an easy game, just like truth and dare but without the dare"

Amanda thinks a moment

"So I can ask you anything… and you have to answer?"

"Yep and the same with me to you"

"I don't know…"

"Come on it'll be fun you know you got some embarrassing questions for me"

She laughs lightly.

"All right…I guess but you have to go first"


End file.
